Learning Harvey's Body
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Harvey is a lawyer and Mike is an EMT. Quite often Harvey is clumsy and needs Mike to help him. AU lots of Romance (as usual). Clumsy Harvey and Hero Mike.
1. Chapter 1

Learning Harvey's Body

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Harvey is a lawyer and Mike is an EMT. Quite often Harvey is clumsy and needs Mike to help him. AU lots of Romance (as usual). Clumsy Harvey and Hero Mike.

**Sorry about Vampires and Love. I will get back to that soon I promise. Also I'm writing Hetalia: Axis Powers stories now. Check them out :D Enjoy this story.**

Harvey has always been a very clumsy person. Even as a kid he has been accident prone. He knew the ER like the back of his hand. But today was probably the worst day for Harvey; he had a client meeting down the street from the firm. Harvey was crossing the street when a car who ran the red light struck Harvey (the car wasn't going very fast mind you) and sent him flying backwards.

"Shit!" Harvey groaned as he landed on his back. He tried to sit up but a hand that was pressing firmly on him wouldn't let that happen.

"Don't move. You've been in an accident and I need you not to move too much." Harvey heard above him. He looked up and saw a blonde man with striking blue eyes. He was young and very good looking which attracted Harvey. Then a wave of exhaustion washed over Harvey and he closed his eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me!" The man yelled. Harvey groaned and opened his eyes and the man was closer to his face. "I need you to stay awake. You might have a concussion and the ambulance is on its way. So talk to me. What's your name?"

"Harvey… Harvey Specter. Who are you?" "Mike Ross. Nice to meet you Harvey." "Yeah nice to meet you too I guess." "Yeah sorry/ So what do you do?"

"Lawyer. I'm a lawyer. You?" "Cool I always wanted to be a lawyer, I'm and EMT."

"Ah so that explains why you are talking to me." "Yep I'm also trying to keep you from slipping into a coma." Mike smirked. Harvey noticed the brightness in Mike's eyes when he smiled and he liked it. 'Wait… no its just the head trauma talking.' Harvey thought as Mike tapped his cheek.

"Hey you ok in there?" "Yeah just thinking. Shit the meeting!" "Harvey I think your client will understand and lucky you the ambulance is here." Mike said as he waved two others over.

"Ross sup man?" The dark haired man said. "Nothin Trevor. Hit by a car, head concussion, bruised ribs, and possible skull fracture." Harvey was concerned about the skull fracture, but Mike warmly smiled as him. "Don't worry you are going to be ok Harvey." Mike said. Harvey was lifted onto a stretcher and taken to the hospital.

Two days later Harvey was discharged. Donna, Harvey's faithful assistant, was right next to him as he walked out to his Ashton Martin. "Ok so the doctors said take these pills every 8 hours and these pills whenever you are in pain. Got it?" Donna asked. Harvey just nodded. He was looking very hard for Mike outside the hospital. He saw a blonde haired person walking close by. Harvey looked closely and it was Mike. Mike saw Harvey and he smiled as he jogged over to see him.

"Hey Harvey!" Mike smiled as he reached Harvey and Donna. "Mike hello it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" "Great! How have you been? Still feeling ok?"

"Yeah never better. Oh Mike this is my assistant from the firm Donna Paulson. Donna this is Mike Ross. He is the one who saved me." Donna smiled as Mike took her hand and kissed the knuckles gently. "Donna." "Mike." They both smiled and Harvey felt a bit of jealous but he knew Donna wouldn't be interested in Mike.

"Well I better get back to work. Glad you are feeling better Harvey. Nice to meet you Donna." Mike said as he shook hands with both of them. Mike walked away and Harvey felt a it sad.

"Well he was cute. Did you get his number?" Donna asked. "No I didn't." "Well go get it. He is totally into you and he was drop dead gorgeous. I know you are interested him in too." Donna smirked. Harvey rolled his eyes and found his car. Donna opened the car doors and Harvey got into the driver's side.

"Oh no no Harvey I'm driving you home. You just got out of the hospital and you had a concussion. So scoot or I will make you move." Donna said. Harvey grumbled and got out and made his way to the passenger's side. Donna got in and started the car and Harvey closed his eyes for a moment.

Harvey was awakened when Donna gently nudged him. He looked out to see his doorman smile and wave. Harvey got out and hugged the elder man.

"Feeling affectionate today Mr. Specter?" "It's good to see you to Andrew." Harvey replied. "Nice to see you too Harvey."

**Since I was threatened by TheAmazingBouncyBall I have to put this as my authors note: (JK about the threatening part)**

**A/N: Well that's all for now! I want to thank via known here as TheAmazingBouncyBall for helping me beta this after a test on the female genital, Love ya!**

**Bouncy: You're welcome, I took the liberty of writing your Author's Note!**

**There I did it Bouncy happy now? Love ya TheAmazingBouncyBall :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Learning Harvey's Body Chapter 2

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Harvey is a lawyer and Mike is an EMT. Quite often Harvey is clumsy and needs Mike to help him. AU lots of Romance (as usual). Clumsy Harvey and Hero Mike.

Harvey was glad to be home. Donna opened the door to his apartment and he sighed as he found all his stuff in their usual places. He went over to his records and gently brushed his hands over them. Donna smiled as she watched Harvey get re-familiar with his surroundings.

"You want me to leave or do you need me to stay?" Donna asked as she was semi gathering her things to leave. Harvey turned around.

"No you can stay. Why don't we make dinner and celebrate me being home." Harvey said as he walked to the kitchen and checked the fridge. He found nothing that was good and Donna suggested Chinese.

After dinner Donna helped Harvey clean up and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you are back home Harvey. See you at work. And take your time coming back. Jessica said to tell you that you need at least another week off if not two. But we both know that's not going to happen to how about we shoot for Friday for you coming back?" Donna said in her secretary tone.

"Nah I might come back next Monday. Who knows but I will let you know when I'm coming back ok?" Harvey said as he took a sip of his scotch. Donna nodded and bid Harvey a goodnight.

Harvey stepped out onto his balcony and just watched his city. He smiled at the sights of all the lights and the sounds of cars passing and wind passing his ears.

Then his brain skipped over to the thought of Mike. The blonde enticed him to no end. He thought of Mike's blonde hair that he would love to run his fingers through, those pink lips that he would claim as his own, and that ass that he would love to….

'NO NO NO I am not thinking of that… well I am but not know. I'm a gentleman and I know how to treat a man. Ok… but one night would not be enough for me and that smoking ass of his.' Harvey thought shamelessly.

Harvey finished his scotch and went back inside to the warmer air. He turned on the TV but nothing exciting him and so he decided to turn off the TV and listen to blues in his room. He grabbed one of his dad's records and set the volume low as the record began to produce sound and Harvey got ready for bed.

Harvey was lying on his bed and closed his eyes as his dad was playing softly in the background. He drifted off to sleep and he slept the best he had in weeks.

_**Next Monday…**_

Harvey had a great week off but he was ready to get back to work. He put on his best Tom Ford suit and he headed downstairs where he found Ray's car waiting for him.

"Good morning Harvey. How are you feeling today?" Ray asked he pulled away from the curb.

"Just fine Ray. I'm just ready to get back work. Having that week was nice but I'm ready for a challenge." Harvey said in his usual confident tone. He took a sip of his coffee and silently read the paper.

They arrived to Pearson- Hardman on time and Harvey thanked Ray and got out. Harvey made his way back to the 50th floor and Donna and Jessica were there waiting for Harvey.

"Wow my own welcoming party. Well I feel special." Harvey said with a cocky grin. Donna rolled her eyes and she hugged Harvey. Jessica smiled.

"Harvey so glad you are back. How are you feeling?" Jessica asked.

"Great and ready to work. You got a case for me?" Harvey asked as Donna Jessica and himself made their way to Harvey's office. Jessica gave him a file then parted as she walked back to her own office. Harvey glanced at the file and he looked up to see Louis at Donna's desk.

Louis turned around and smirked a little. Donna cringed a little and Harvey smirked back.

"Louis nice to see you, been a long time. Also your wife says hi." Harvey said as Donna chuckled and Louis scowled.

"Very funny Harvey. I just wanted to see if you actually came in today. Guess I was right. See you around." Louis said as he turned and went back to his office.

Louis was fuming. He didn't want to see Harvey's smug face today but he did. He was so angry that he wanted to hit something. He smirked and left his office in route to Harvey's.

Harvey was writing notes as Louis walked in and gestured him to stand up. He complied and Louis came close to him and he right hooked into Harvey's jaw.

Harvey fell back and hit his head and Donna called security and an ambulance. Harvey's vision was a bit blurred but he saw Louis being carted away by security and Donna rush over to him.

The ambulance came a few minutes later and a man crouched in front of Harvey.

"Hey Harvey." Harvey heard that familiar voice. He looked up and indeed it was. It was Mike. He was smiling his usual grin and he shook his head.

"You get hurt too much you know that right. Anyway I need to look you over." Mike said and Harvey nodded.

Mike checked Harvey's pupils, pulse, blood pressure, and his alertness. Mike nodded and took some notes.

"Ok the good news is that you don't have another concussion, and you seem to be ok. Expect your jaw. It isn't fractured or broken but it is bruised. So I recommend ice for 20 minutes once a day and go to the doctor for some more pain pills." Mike said as he packed up his equipment.

"Thanks Mike." Donna said. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Mike what if Harvey has another question how can he reach you. Do you have an office number he can call?" Donna asked.

Harvey was astounded at her bluntness. He was going to say something but Donna bet him to it.

Mike got a sheet of paper and wrote down 2 numbers. He handed it to Harvey.

"The first one is the ambulance hub's number with my extension, and the second is my cell's. Call whenever." Mike said with a touch of seductiveness that glazed over his usual happy tone.

Harvey was getting hot off of it and he turned on his charm and seduction on.

"Oh well I plan to. Also I think that we should get together sometime say Friday night at 7:30?" Harvey said with his usual charm. Mike blushed.

Harvey gave Mike his client smile and Mike was blushing even more.

"Yeah Friday 7:30 will work. Like I said call me if you need anything." Mike said as he smiled and left Harvey's office.

"Awe so cute." Donna said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh shut up." Harvey said with a small smile on his face. Mike was walking down the hall and he was smiling.

'Hopefully I don't have to cancel I mean he is really really hot and I don't want to cancel. PLEASE please please God don't let me cancel!' Mike thought as he went back to the ambulance.

**TE-DA! Another written chapter of Learning Harvey's Body :D hope you enjoy and yes chapter 3 will have some smut in it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
